


Hurts Like Heaven

by FourChevrons



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Eventual Smut, Fireworks, Fluff, M/M, New Year's Eve, sadfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 21:05:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9344645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FourChevrons/pseuds/FourChevrons
Summary: When Alec meets Magnus in a New Year's Eve party in Brooklyn and the two are bound together because of a promise the warlock made.Who knew two hours in each other's company could lead up to something so permanent.(Same universe but different outcome and the Mortal War didn't happen. The Shadowhunters and Downworlders couldn't be more distant from each other.)





	

**2 HOURS BEFORE MIDNIGHT (2007)**

  


Magnus’ loft was crowded as if it was the party of the year, not really much of a compliment since this year is ending in approximately two hours. Still, Magnus decorated his establishment creatively with the use of his fab-tastic magic. The room had artificial snow that fell from the ceiling and vanished halfway through, he also made his entire living room a dancefloor that resembled a skating rink without the slipperiness.

There in the aforementioned dancefloor-slash-skating-rink were the denizens of the Shadow World swaying and dancing to the music that DJ Bat created. Among them was a tall, blue eyed Nephilim who was as rigid as a stick and looked irritated with the company he had. Alec Lightwood felt like a third wheel with Jace Herondale and Clary Fray. The two were suddenly dancing and jumping and lost in a world of their own, forgetting they had dragged Alec with them.

Alec huffed and simply left the two lovebirds, bumping people on the way out of the suffocating dancefloor. He breathed freely as soon as he managed to escape the mosh pit, he eyed the other attractions this party had to offer. There was a bar that had a werewolf serving a pink beverage he had never seen before and across the bar was a make shift lounge that had couches and bean bags around a table where treats, desserts and finger food magically appeared. Alec made a beeline for the sofa.

Magnus was sprawled out on a sofa next to Chairman Meow, looking interested at a certain dark haired Nephilim approaching. Was he heading towards him or for the seats or for the food? Magnus wished he was heading for him, this New Year’s Eve party was surprisingly boring; for him that is. He needed a pair of blue eyes along with tender arms that look so good in that tight button up black shirt to spice it all up.

 _Delicious._ The warlock thought while sneaking glances at the Nephilim.

Alec plopped down onto the leather sofa which was adjacent to a twin of its own where a sparkly man resided on it, long limbs sprawled as if he owned it and a fat cat next to him.

 _Whose party is this, anyway?_ He pondered. Truth be told, he was only here because Jace said it would be a good time and yes, almost everyone was ecstatic and joyous except for him and the stranger in front of him. Jace forgot to mention who’s throwing this New Year’s Eve bash. Jace forgets to mention a lot of things such as demons that are almost extinct but not extinct.

“Why aren’t you on the dancefloor?” Alec thought the stranger was talking to someone else until his cat eyes settled on him.

A warlock, a very handsome warlock. “Not much of a dancer.” He replied.

“So are some of them, if you look carefully.” Magnus pointed out and Alec looked over his shoulder and saw a vampire flailing his pale arms in the air as if he was drowning, a few feet away from him was Clary just lunging back and forth towards Jace very stiffly and his parabatai was laughing at her.

“I agree.” Alec was grinning. “But I don’t like to dance horribly in public unlike them.”

“Tell me what can I do to convince you to dance out there?” Magnus asked.

Alec thought about it carefully, he didn’t want to waste his trip here in Brooklyn so why not make the most of it? “Hmmmm, promise to hang out with me and make the last hours of this year unforgettable?”

Usually, Alec wouldn’t follow Jace around as he parties with Downworlders not because Alec despised them, he was open minded with the Downworlders, but because he didn’t have time for it. Alec carried a hectic schedule and tonight was the only blank date without errands at the Institute, no lessons from Hodge, and no parents to boss you around and send you on tasks to kill Drevak demons in the Lower East Side.

The warlock was surprised at the request of this man but he was delighted and flashed him a devilish smile. “My, oh my. You’ve come to the right person. I’m Magnus Bane and you are….?”

“Alec Lightwood. Can you keep that promise?” His blue eyes staring at Magnus steadily.

Magnus was mesmerized and of course, he had Magnus’ favorite combination; black hair and blue eyes. “I’ll keep that promise, Alec. You also owe me a dance with your two left feet. ” His tone playful.

“Haha, alright, alright.” He was pleased Magnus accepted, otherwise he was bound for another wasted night and year. “Err, so why are _you_ not on the dancefloor?” It was Alec’s turn to ask. 

The warlock sat up and the cat beside him leaped to the ground and left them. “Maybe I was waiting for someone like you to also come and rescue my night.”

Alec blushed. “Someone like me?”

“Yes, you’ve got eyes that can melt someone into a puddle and those amazing bi-“ A buzzing from the intercom interjected Magnus before he could make the other boy’s cheeks a much darker shade, he winced at the sound of it.

Magnus rose from the sofa and Alec was confused. “Come with me.” Then he heard the intercom buzz again. And again. And again. Magnus covered his left ear as it loudened.

“Where and what were you going to say earlier?” He questioned while walking with Magnus outside the winter wonderland themed apartment and down the steps leading to the ground floor.

“We’ll have time for the second question later but right now we’re going downstairs. Some impatient jackass keeps on buzzing the intercom.” He said, irritated.

“I didn’t hear any buzzing.” Alec said.

“I put a spell on it so I can hear clearly when it’s being buzzed wherever I am. It’s not deafening but it’s annoying.”

They were on the ground floor now, near the doorway. “Why would you do that?“ Alec’s mind was full of questions.

Magnus decided for Alec to guess on his own. Magnus opened the door to see who had the audacity to buzz _four times_ on his intercom. Standing in front of them was a very familiar green skinned warlock who wore a smirk.

“YOU INFURIATING BASTARD.” Magnus yelled at the other warlock who grinned.

“Well, happy new year to you, too.” The warlock replied. “Catarina sends her regard.”

Magnus relaxed a bit. “Is she helping out in the hospital again?”

“As usual, there’s a lot of mundane brawling and fighting these days. There’s only few doctors attending the hospital since it’s a holiday. The mundanes need her right now.”

“At least, she has good intentions today unlike you.” He crossed his arms, still pissed off.

“Just a few harmless buzzing, how are your ears?” The man smiled.

“Bleeding thanks to you, Ragnor.” Magnus hissed and remembered the Shadowhunter by his side. “Ragnor, this is Alec Lightwood. He is my companion as of this moment.”

Alec sheepishly smiled and waved awkwardly. “Hi.”

Ragnor looked at him with interest. “Are you enjoying Magnus’ party, Alec?”

“Your party?” Alec turned to Magnus, surprised. “You’re the host?”

Magnus answered by flashing a grin at him. “Yes, I am.”

“How could you forget to tell him?” Ragnor stared at his friend bewilderingly.

“I happen to be humble.” Magnus defended himself.

Ragnor rolled his eyes. “Whatever helps you sleep at night. Goodluck with him, Alec. He is very challenging to be with but he does know how to have a good time.”

“Thanks for the heads up.”

“Now if you excuse me, I would very much appreciate it if you two would let me in. It’s bloody freezing out here.” Ragnor wrapped his coat tighter around his body. 

They moved out of his way. “See you, later.” the green man said and vanished up the stairs.

“Isn’t he a charmer?” Sarcasm dripped out of Magnus’ voice.

“Very much so.” Alec shook his head in disbelief. “I still can’t believe you didn’t tell me you’re the host of this party.”

“Well, to be honest I was embarrassed. I’m the host and yet I’m the one who’s down on my own party while everyone’s enjoying.” He admitted.

“Are you still feeling down?”

“No. I can’t afford to be mopey like a faerie ballad when I agreed to your promise.” He grabbed Alec’s wrist. “Come, I owe you a good time.”

Alec smiled. He let Magnus lead him towards the flight of stairs, taking two steps at a time. They returned to Magnus’ apartment and as soon as they stepped inside, Alec praised Magnus on his creative and wonderful decorations and theme ideas. The warlock looked proud for a while and then an ifrit came bearing news that shocked Magnus.

“AN ORGY!?” He exclaimed, his mouth gaping. Several heads turning to look at them, though there was a warlock who actually had several heads.

Alec, too, was shocked. The ifrit nodded sternly, frowning at the host.

“Where?”

“The rooftop. Do something about it, Magnus. I thought you had elegance in your parties.” The ifrit said and walked furiously away. 

“By the Angel, Magnus. Why on earth is there an orgy in your rooftop?” Alec said, he was following Magnus as they crossed the room. His companion’s strides were long and determined.

“I honestly don’t know.” They halted in front of a window covered in fake snow, Magnus faced him. “You know, since you wanted the last hours of 2007 to be unforgettable maybe you wanna, I dunno, join the orgy?”

_‘What the fuck.’_ Alec figured he looked stricken.

Magnus laughed hard. “I’m kidding, Lightwood. You sh-should have seen your face!”

The Nephilim hit Magnus’ shoulder. “You really got me, Bane.” A playful smile was on his lips.

Magnus nudged Alec’s side before he faced the window again and pointed at the glass, the tip of his index finger had multi colored sparks shooting at it.

He watched as Magnus turned the snow covered window to a green door with a garland on it. Magnus twisted the knob and offered his other hand to Alec, his palm was warm and smooth. Magnus pushed the door and it led to a fire escape going all the way up, the two felt the cold rush of December weather.

“This is a shortcut to the rooftop.” Magnus explained, he saw Alec shivering and sent a bolt of heat to Alec, down where his tanned hand clasped his pale one and it flowed through Alec’s veins.

“Thank you.” He said, his whole body was surging with warmth that Magnus provided and no longer felt the freezing atmosphere.

“No problem.” And they ascended to where the said orgy was.

  


The rooftop felt surprisingly warm so did the mass of bodies mashed together, performing explicit actions that would haunt Alec’s life forever. The pair had just reached the rooftop and was standing at the top of the stairs, taking in the sight before them.

Alec observed that most of the participants in the orgy were vampires, biting each others pale necks and doing blood play. At least, they still had some of their clothes on. There were women who had their tops off and was clad in nothing but lacy bras. Most of the men had exposed their bare chests and was acting feral at the tangle of limbs and arms.

“I’ve never seen anything like this before.” Alec said in shock.

Magnus’ lips curled. “Unfortunately, I have.” He faced the Nephilim. “Many times now.”

Alec cleared his throat. “So, what are we going to do now?”

“We would break this off, obviously. I have a strict ‘no orgy’ rule on all my parties. It’s a headache dealing with the mess, also disgusting.” He said.

Magnus approached the horrible sight and Alec, hesitating for a second, followed suit. Only did Alec notice when he neared the mass of flesh, the flame colored hair squeezed the many people.

With a snap of Magnus’ slender fingers, the orgy was broken apart. The people were scattered far from each other, looking like they had just woken up from a dream.

“Whose idea was it to have _this_ at my New Year bash?” Magnus demanded, irritated for the second time this night.

They all looked at each other with the same dumbfounded expression. Nobody answered.

Magnus crossed his arms. “Get out, all of you. Do this somewhere else, you horny hooligans.”

_’I fucking can’t believe I said hooligans.’_

There was a murmur of complaints as they grabbed their apparels from the ground and cleared out. Alec approached the two familiar figures dressing themselves in the corner of the rooftop.

“What is wrong with you two?” Alec looked at them both incredulously.

Jace had just put on his shirt and looked unsurprised at his parabatai. “We were looking for you.” Was all he said.

Alec rolled his eyes. “As if, Herondale. You didn’t even notice I was gone until now.”

“Since when did you acquire mind reading, Alexander?” Jace ruffled his already messy golden hair, smiling lazily at him.

Clary, who was done buttoning her blouse, slapped her boyfriend on the back. “Don’t be mean. We did notice you were gone but we weren’t looking for you.”

The blonde nodded in agreement.

“Oh wow Clary, that made me feel _so_ much better.” His voice dripped with sarcasm.

“Honesty is the best policy. How is your night, by the way?” Jace asked.

Alec remembered the warlock he was with and saw Magnus at the top of the stairs, seeing everyone out. “Wonderful.” He said, smiling at Magnus.

Jace followed his gaze. “Who’s that?”

“Magnus Bane, we’re kind of bound to each other until midnight. He’s an amazing company.” Alec said.

His parabatai grinned, propping an elbow on his shoulder. “Is it really only until midnight or more?”

“No, Jace.” Alec looked at him sideways. “It’s not that kind of thing.”

“Then tell me what kind of thing is it?”

Alec likes boys and girls. Isabelle, Jace, and Clary knows this except his parents. He doesn’t know when he’ll tell them but he thinks it’ll be a long, long time from now. In a way, he is kind of restrained. He can’t be seen a lot in public with men being affectionate to one another because there was always the chance that someone will report to his parents and rumors will start spreading.

“A one night thing. One night of fun and that’s it.” Alec replied.

Yes, Alec is a bit restrained but right now he doesn’t give a fuck about it. He’s free tonight and he’s going to spend it with a wonderful warlock. Just for tonight.

“I’m proud of you, man. It’s great that you’re having fun and letting loose for once.” Jace chided and pulls away from him. “Clary and I are gonna finish what we started before your warlock friend interrupted our heated love making.”

Alec made a disgusted face at them. “Ew! Get the hell outta here.”

Clary wrapped her arms around Jace’s waist. “Oh we definitely will. In fact, we were gonna do it on your bed!” She laughed, swaying as if she was drunk.

“Oh no, you wouldn’t!” His voice was stern.

“Just kidding. We’re classier than that. Your bedsheets are disgusting.” What Clary said was kinda true. Alec hasn’t changed his sheets since October.

The blue eyed Lightwood raised an eyebrow at her. “You were planning on doing _it_ in the rooftop, how is that being classy?”

“Clearly, you don’t know the definition of classy.” Jace defended his girlfriend.

“No, _you_ don’t know what the meaning of classy is.” He turned it against Jace.

The two boys said this back and forth until Clary interjected the pointless argument. “Stop, you two. This is going nowhere.” She tugged at Jace’s wrist. “Let’s go, Jace. We could be fucking right now instead of-“

Magnus appeared beside Alec, heat was radiating off him and the warmth of the rooftop from earlier had gone now. Alec craved the warmth emanating from the warlock. “Oh my, spoken like a nympho.” He cut Clary off, “Alec, is she a nympho?”

Clary was fuming and opened her mouth to retort but Jace spoke first. “It’s the drink that phoukah gave us, I think he spiked it with faerie champagne. All of us in the orgy drank it from the same phoukah but Clary drank a lot.” He watched Clary carefully.

Magnus had concern all over his face. “I didn’t invite any phookah.”

“Well, I wasn’t invited either but here I am.” Jace smiled at Magnus.

“You should really watch out for this phoukah, who knows what else he’s been doing tonight.” Clary said, leaning onto Jace.

After that Jace and Clary exchanged goodbyes with Magnus and Alec and left to do God knows what in God knows where. The warlock and the Shadowhunter stood there in the now empty and freezing rooftop.

“Why is it suddenly cold?” Alec asked, rubbing his arms for warmth. He left his stele at the Institute thinking it might get lost and that he could endure being runeless for a night. Also, he couldn’t mark himself with a heating rune which Alec really wished he could.

Magnus offered him his tanned hand again. “A warlock from the orgy provided some heating spell on the place to make their fairy wine induced orgy cozy, he removed it now that there’s no use for it.”

Alec took his magically warmed hands and felt the hotness surge his body and spread through his veins once again. He showed gratitude by squeezing it and the warlock squeezed back. Magnus was far more better than any Heating Rune.

  


**1 HOUR BEFORE MIDNIGHT**

  


The bartender served really great drinks, Alec thought. He had praised the werewolf who was strangely named Freaky Pete for the beverage he had in hand. It was delicious and Alec couldn’t stop sipping more.

“Slow down, you’re gonna get drunk before the best part of tonight.” Magnus warned him.

Alec stopped drinking. “What is the best part of tonight?”

Magnus simply said, “It’s a surprise.”

But in reality, Magnus has zero idea what to do for Alec to have a bomb ass New Year’s Eve party. He hoped an idea would spark into his mind any time now. There’s still less than an hour to come up with an idea, he did love a challenge.

“Alright.” Alec circled the rim of the glass with his index finger. He was staring at Magnus with those intense blue eyes. “But I am getting tipsy.”

Magnus saw that his head was swaying side to side and found that tipsy Alec is adorable. “Tipsy is fine, it suits you.”

Alec blushed fiercely. “Stop flattering me.”

“I will not, your reactions are cute and I will say what I think.”

“I’m not used to someone saying those things to me.” He said, his eyes glued to the liquid he was drinking earlier.

The warlock leaned next to him, his voice as gentle as the sea breeze. “Maybe for tonight, you could get used to it.”

“Maybe.” Alec’s lips raised at the corners.

“So, tell me something about you. As much as I like the mysterious type of guy, I do require some background story so I could get to know you even if it’s just for tonight.”

Alec felt a sudden urge to tell this amazing warlock he had just met all the things that’s been bottled up in him. He came tonight for a reason; to have fun for once and to simply be himself. The institute daily work routine and hunting was tiresome. He wasn’t Izzy or Jace who has time for parties, relationships, and whatnots. Alec is the eldest and the only one of legal age so most of the jobs when Robert and Maryse are gone fall to him and it’s a heavy weight on him.

“Fun fact, this is the only night of freedom I ever had in years. It’s a sad fact actually.” He didn’t see any pity in Magnus’ eyes but he saw concern and curiosity.

“Haven’t you ever gone on a joy ride? A vacation without permission from your parents? Do something just for the sake of the moment?”

The boy shook his head. “Nope. I don’t have time for that. Being eldest means taking an important role and helping your parents out, leaving you less time for yourself. Sucks, right?”

“I couldn’t agree with you more, Alec.” Magnus said. “Why did you decide to come to my party then?”

“It was all too much for me. I need a break, a dose of fun, a taste of rebellion. I need an amazing time for once with someone glittery and possibly, a warlock.” That made Magnus grin all the way.

In the back of Magnus’ mind, he was desperately thinking of a way to fulfill his promise to Lightwood. He knows how much this night means to the Shadowhunter and he felt touched that he decided to spend it with Magnus.

 _‘Damn it, Bane. Think of something for this fun deprived beautiful boy.’_ He hissed at himself.

“Freaky Pete!” Magnus called out, snapping his fingers at the werewolf serving drinks from the other end of the long ass bar. “Give this brooding man beside me three glasses of your specialty and me, too.”

Alec whipped his head to Magnus. “I thought I’m banned from getting drunk.”

“You deserve to get drunk. After what stressful year you’ve gone through, you deserve it.” He put his arm around his shoulder.

And the two drank and laughed for a short while until they were a tipsy mess.

“Oh damn, Pete you’re the best.” Alec praised him and the werewolf grinned.

Magnus was also going to compliment Pete but a figure in the dancefloor caught his attention. He may be drunk but he has handled the art of being tipsy for a long time now to achieve perfect vision.

“That fucker.” He said, watching it give out drinks at the dancefloor.

Alec looked at him questioningly. “Excuuuuuuse me?” 

Yeah, Alec was drunk. Magnus liked drunk Alec. 

“Not you, Lightwood. That phouka’s causing more trouble in my party, probably another orgy in the making.” Magnus got up from the stool. “Be back in a moment, I’ll just settle things with that rascal.” 

And Magnus couldn’t believe he said ‘rascal’. 

Alec stumbled after him. “Wai-wait! I’m coming with you. Justice should prevail.” 

The warlock faced him. “Are you even capable of walking straight?” 

“No, and neither can you.” He pointed out and he was correct, Magnus was indeed swaying side to side. 

“Fine. Come on.” Magnus took his wrist and the pair dived into the throng of bodies dancing to the music. 

Magnus searched for where the phouka was and spotted the tray of liquid drinks to his left, deeper in to the dancefloor. He made sure Alec remained in his grip, they had to squeeze and move past people. Bane feared when they reached the area where the phouka was, it would have been long gone since they spent quite a while getting there. But he was proven wrong when he was facing the brown skinned faerie holding the tray expertly in his fingers, still in the same place. 

The phouka gave Magnus a smile and looked as if he was going to offer him some intoxicating drink until he recognized who the warlock was and his features looked uneasy. 

A moment later, the faerie was levitating off the ground. “I-I’m so-sorry it-“ The tray of golden liquid vanished with a glare from Magnus. 

“What have you been giving my guests?” He demanded. 

“It was just warlock powder mixed with lemonade. Nothing more.” The phoukah said, afraid of being thrown across the room, or worse, the window. 

Magnus laughed without humour. “You say that as if it were some harmless drink that doesn’t cause a strong urge of lust and make them tear each others clothes apart.” 

“I’m really sorry,” He repeated, “I won’t do it again.” 

Alec saw Magnus’ eyes glint wickedly. “Oh, don’t worry there won’t be a next time.” 

The phoukah vanished all of a sudden. 

“Where is he?” Alec questioned him, still swaying. 

“In the middle of Central Park freezing his ass off.” Magnus noticed that they were mushed in the dancing bodies and grinned. “Didn’t you promise you’d dance with me?” 

Alec groaned loudly. “No, no, no.” He chanted but Magnus already intertwined his fingers with his and Alec let him. He liked the smoothness of his hand. 

Magnus pouted. “But you promised.” 

“Alright, I’ll dance.” He gave in and started to shake his body in a lazy way. 

“That’s how you dance?” Magnus laughed at this unbelievably, amusing ,drunk, Nephilim. 

Alec nodded with a sly smile. “Yup, got a problem?” 

“No, not at all.” And Magnus joined him, copying his partner’s “dance” moves. They never let go of their joined hands. 

The music was a funky beat and then it gradually changed into a slow romantic song. It was as if their bodies were in sync as they pulled each other close and Magnus held Alec’s waist with his free hand. Up close, Alec’s eyes were even more captivating and Magnus let himself get lost in them. They reminded him of many things; a boy in a different time, the waves of the ocean, the color of the sky. 

And click. An idea pops into Magnus’ head. The idea he’s been waiting for the entire night has arrived. 

_‘Alec would love it. Hopefully, he will.’ He thought._

Alec placed his head onto the warlock’s shoulder, it just felt natural. He closed his eyes and let himself be swayed into the music and its lyrics. 

Magnus was surprised when the Shadowhunter leaned into him. They stayed like that together in tranquility, hands intertwined through the entire song. 

Then Alec raised his head and stared at Magnus. “I don’t feel drunk as much as I was earlier, why is that?” There was no disappointment lacing his voice, just genuine curiosity. 

“That’s what’s Freaky P’s special is, it gets you drunk so hard and then it’ll wear away in thirty minutes.” He explained. 

Magnus remembered the brilliant idea that flashed earlier and squeezed Alec’s hand. “Can you wait for me in the sofas? I’m just going to find Ragnor and then you’ll have the best night of your life.” 

“Hmmmm, are you ditching me?” Alec narrowed his eyes at him. 

“What?” Magnus said in disbelief, “No, Alec it’s not like that. I promise. I just need Ragnor before the surprise.” Magnus stared at Alec intently. “I promise.” 

Alec nodded understandingly. “Okay. You know where to find me.” They let go of their hands and parted ways. 

  


**30 MINUTES BEFORE MIDNIGHT**

  


In the far end of the loft sitting on a candy cane decorated windowsill, Magnus saw his warlock friend looking out at the streets of Brooklyn. He slowly approached Ragnor Fell. 

“Why so serious, Fell?” He joined him and saw the snow covered streets and the twinkling city lights of Manhattan. 

“Nothing really.” Ragnor said, “And where is your delightful blue eyed company?” 

Magnus perked up. “Ah, about him. I need you to watch over my party until I come back since I have a surprise for Alec that requires leaving this loft.” 

“And why would I do that?” 

“Because we’re friends.” He ruffled Ragnor’s ice colored hair. “You also owe me after buzzing for a million times in my ears.” 

Ragnor contemplated. “How long would you be exactly gone?” 

“Possibly for a while.” 

Magnus’ definition of ‘awhile’ is never awhile, mostly it’s the opposite. The green skinned man groaned. “Why are you doing this for a Nephilim?” 

“I don’t know. There’s always something out of the blue in New Year’s Eve, right? He’s different from his kind and it’s only for tonight so what’s the big deal?” 

“The thing is I’ve never seen you doing favors for Shadowhunters in a long time and taking pleasure while doing so. It’s rare and don’t think I didn’t see you on the dancefloor.” Ragnor said. 

The cat eyed warlock stuffed his hands into his pockets. “Rare things happen in New Year’s Eve parties but they only last until midnight.” 

Ragnor agreed to Magnus’ request and Magnus thanked him briefly before rushing to Alec who was sitting in the place where they first met. Alec sat a little bit straighter when he saw the tall lean warlock approaching him. 

Magnus held out his hand. “We’ve got no time to waste, Lightwood. Adventure is out there.” 

Alec grasped it and stood up. “Where are you taking me?” 

He was answered by a devilish grin. “You’ll see for yourself.” 

The two were once again in the rooftop and it was just the two of them. Magnus raised his free hand in the air and a shimmering Portal appeared in front of them. 

Alec gasped. 

“Do you trust me?” Magnus asked him. 

He had only met him less than two hours ago and this was so far the most exhilarating night of his life. Alec said “I do.” 

Magnus’ lips quirked up the corners and with their hands holding onto each other the two vanished into the Portal. 

Darkness. 

A shiny surface. 

It was familiar to Alec. 

After landing, the Nephilim saw a large mass of dark water before them. It was Lake Lyn and they were in Idris. 

“Surprise.” 

  


Alec gaped at Magnus in amazement and shock. “I can’t believe you brought us here.” 

“Are you mad or astonished?” He asked carefully. 

He held Magnus’ shoulders. “I’m far from mad, Magnus.” He was beaming. “This is the best night I’ve ever had.” 

“Not yet, Lightwood. There’s more later.” Magnus told him and released himself from Alec’s hold. 

_‘I’ve stumbled upon a person made of dreams, haven’t I?’_ Alec thought as he watched the warlock wave his hands in the air, multi-colored sparks flying with it. Magnus conjured a huge bon fire in front of the lake and not far from it was a comfy looking mattress facing the silent dark lake. With a wave of a hand, there were pillows and a blanket in the mattress. Soon there were two McDonalds cheeseburger meals balanced on it too. 

Magnus faced him, looking satisfied. “Dinner’s ready.” 

Alec followed Magnus, grabbing their meals and sitting on the most comfiest mattress there ever was. “This is the best, I can’t believe you.” 

The warlock ‘tsked’ at him, unwrapping the cheeseburger. “I told you, this isn’t it yet.” 

“What more can you give me? You got me drunk, you made me dance publicly, you took me away from the city and away from everyone and brought me here in Idris in the most magical night I’ve ever had. I’ve never felt freedom like this.” Alec said, the flame reflecting in his eyes. 

Magnus’ heart warmed at his little speech. He took a bite from the burger and chewed then swallowed. “Alec, are you so confined to the life of being a Shadowhunter?” 

He nodded. Eating his fries and staring at the black surface of the lake. “You don’t know how much this night means to me, Magnus.” 

Magnus stayed silent, chewing and drinking. He didn’t know how to respond. There were few Shadowhunters who left a mark on him, who showed him kindness and gratitude. He didn’t know if Alec would be one of them. The thought made his pulse quicken. 

Alec continued, letting out his thoughts and feelings. “Everyday of my life, there was always an invisible chain keeping me from doing what I want. I’ve liked boys and I can’t tell my parents because there’s a chance they’ll loathe me. It’s a cruel world until I went to Brooklyn met this cat eyed warlock lying on the sofa with a fat cat.” 

The stars were gazing down at them, witnessing a unique moment. Magnus felt different emotions he could not name. “You surprise me, Alec Lightwood. You’re not like most Shadowhunters.” 

He had just finished his fries and moved on to the burger. “It’s Alexander Gideon Lightwood, that’s my whole name. And what do you mean by that?” 

“Alexander is a sexy name, it suits you.” The warlock had made Alec blush for a thousandth time now. “You go to Downworlder parties and compliment werewolf bartenders and befriend warlocks.” 

“I’ve never seen a warlock like you, either.” He finished the burger and all of their wrappers and leftovers vanished into thin air. “Warlocks don’t usually take Shadowhunters to Lake Lynn and give them the best night of your life.” 

Magnus smiled. “There’s still two more things coming your way tonight, Alexander.” 

Alec liked the way Magnus said his name, liked it far too much. 

Suddenly, across the wide lake and behind the hills that Alec had known all his life was the City of Glass and sparks shot upward into the night sky, showering the city. They were fireworks. 

And then a single gleam of light appeared above the lake and shot up in the sky and exploded in a shower of golden sparks. Then several fireworks followed and lit the sky above them in different colors. Each one more enchanting than the last. Alec gaped at them in wonder. 

Magnus watched Alec’s face as lights from the fireworks washed over it. “Happy New Year, Alexander.” 

“You did this for me?” He gestured at the fireworks in front of them, the sound of them exploding in the background. 

Magnus nodded. 

“It’s beautiful. You said there were two things coming my way, what’s the other one?” Alec wondered what else the warlock had in mind. 

“This.” And Magnus kissed him passionately. 

Alec was frozen for a moment before he closed his eyes and kissed Magnus back. Kissing Magnus was divine, his lips were tender and his tongue drove him wild. Alec didn’t want this moment to end. His kisses became fierce and he bit Magnus’ bottom lip, making the warlock moan. 

Then Magnus pulled back and looked at Alec with questioning eyes. Alec knew what that look meant. 

_Where is this heading?_

_Are you sure?_

_Is this what you want?_

Instead of speaking he grabbed Magnus’ collar and brought their lips together to assure the warlock that he is certain and desires this as well. He wanted it all. Alec ran his hands into Magnus’ silky raven hair and glitter fell down, shimmering along the way. Then his fingers slowly unbuttoned the silky snow colored shirt Magnus wore to reveal an expanse of golden flesh. Everything about this person in front of him was magical. 

Meanwhile, Magnus couldn’t believe this was transpiring. A Shadowhunter kissing him back, undressing him, without hesitation, without a care if he was a Downworlder. He saw Alec’s eyes take in his bare chest and Magnus decided to take over. He laid Alec on the smooth, velvety mattress and rolled on top of him. 

The fireworks had ceased and it was just the bonfire lighting them. Magnus dipped down and planted kisses on Alec’s neck up to jawline. He nibbled onto his ear and the Nephilim’s breath hitched. Magnus shrugged his top off and Alec’s sweater followed. 

“You’re beautiful.” Magnus whispered, his cat eyes wandered over his pale toned skin then landed on his eyes. 

In all his life, Alec had never been called beautiful by anyone. He placed a hand over Magnus’ heart, it thumped unevenly. The steadiness and intensity of Magnus’ eyes as he said this made Alec’s heart race faster than the warlock’s. “You really think so, don’t you?” 

He felt Magnus smile as he kissed the parabatai rune over his heart. “I know so, Alexander.” 

Alec gasped in surprise as Magnus flicked his tongue over his nipple. He tugged at Magnus’ silky hair and the warlock nipped at him. 

The erection tenting on Alec’s jeans was difficult to ignore as it stayed over Magnus’ stomach. He palmed it through the denim and the Nephilim moaned, his hips rocking against his palm. 

Magnus smirked and unzipped him, Alec raised his hips to aid Magnus in removing them. Now he was only clad in black boxers in front of Magnus, he has never felt so exposed to anyone before. His breathing sped up and did not go unnoticed. 

“Are you okay?” The warlock asked, concern washing over his cat eyes. 

Alec nodded. “I am, it’s just that I’ve never done this before.” 

“Tell me if you’re not ready, I will understand. We can stop if you like.” Magnus said, meaning it. 

“I want this with you, Magnus.” He cupped his cheek. “I don’t want it to be with anyone else.” 

And that was when Magnus’ world changed. This Shadowhunter has waltzed his way on to his heart and made it his. He leaned down and kissed Alec slowly. Then slipped his hand under the waistband of Alec’s boxer’s and Magnus spread the pre-cum leaking off the tip as lubrication and stroked the shaft, building a rhythm. 

“By the Angel.” Alec let out in between breaths. 

Magnus regarded the writhing Nephilim below him with marvel. Alec’s features tightened and his lips parted as he climaxed, spurting his seed on his and Magnus’ stomach. He was the most beautiful man he has ever seen in all his life. He didn’t expect this to happen, he didn’t expect Alec to be diverse from his own kind. Magnus thought he was just another pretty face in the right moment two hours ago. 

Alec recovered and Magnus pulled away from him to shuck his tight jeans off. He set his eyes on Alec with lust and removed his undergarment. Alec drowned in the sight of Magnus, his golden skin, his bellybutton-less navel and his proud member. 

Magically, a bottle of lube appeared in the warlock’s grasp and he applied a decent amount of it. After using it, it vanished completely. Magnus positioned himself between Alec’s long legs. “I’ll be gentle, Alexander.” 

He gave Magnus a small smile in response. “Don’t worry, I know.” There was an unexplainable reason why he trusted Magnus so quickly but he didn’t doubt it. 

And Magnus carefully slid into him and rocked back and forth. They kissed slowly and deeply, pulling each other closer until they became one under the stars. 

  


**JANUARY 1, 2008**

Their bare bodies were covered by a rainbow colored blanket and provided them warmth when the bonfire had burned out. Their legs tangled with each other and arms wrapped around one another tightly, afraid to let go and see the other gone. 

Alec woke up to the sun rising over the peak of the hills, sunlight pouring over his face. He opened his eyes and it landed on the sleeping warlock beside him. Magnus looked peaceful in his slumber and Alec stroked his cheek lovingly. 

_“Alexander, oh Alexander.”_ He remembered Magnus chanting his name like a prayer hours ago. 

He couldn’t have wanted his first time in any other way. Magnus embraced him afterwards and kissed his forehead before they drifted to sleep. 

Alec kissed Magnus lightly and the warlock stirred and slowly opened his eyes. “Alexander.” 

“Morning.” He beamed down at him. 

“How was your sleep? Are you sore?” They cuddled against each other, Alec pulled the blankets closer. 

“Not anymore.” Alec rested his head on Magnus’ shoulder, he inhaled the scent of him and basked in the heat radiating off him. 

_“I never want to leave this bed.”_ The Nephilim thought. 

Magnus digested the events that occurred involving Alexander Gideon Lightwood. It was unbelievable and hectic, it was a story for the ages. In all the centuries he has been alive, Magnus had never been anyone’s first. As he gazed down and saw those cerulean orbs staring back at him, his heart raced and the blood in his veins thrummed. He had never reacted to someone this way before, yes a few butterflies and many erections but never this sensation of being whole. 

_“What is happening to me? What does this mean? Could it be? No. It can’t be.”_ Thoughts raced to Magnus mind. 

“Is everything okay?” Alec took in Magnus’ dumbfounded expression. 

“Mhmm, just taking in what happened to us. Unbelievable.” He let out, he wondered how Alec thought of it. 

Alec grinned. “I know right, fucking crazy.” Then his expression fell. “Magnus?” 

“Yeah?” The one in Alec’s voice was indistinguishable. 

“What happens next?” He asked quietly. 

In truth, Magnus didn’t know. He had no idea for the after party, he expected that it would end in his flat. “I don’t know Alec but I’m certain we would head back to New York.” And that was it, that was all he knew. 

Alec furrowed his brows. “No, not like that. I mean us.” 

_Us._

The question hung between them. They locked eyes and a painful silence engulfed them. There was no denying it, Alec felt something deep for Magnus. Something precious. 

Magnus stiffened and Alec noticed it. “Alexander, that would be complicated. For you, mostly. A relationship between a warlock and a child of the angel would be looked down on.” 

It wasn’t that Magnus didn’t want to, in fact he very much desired it but he knew Alec wasn’t ready for it all. 

“I don’t care about that, I care about you and I. We can try, Magnus.” He was on the verge of pleading. This feeling of a heavy weight off his shoulders came when he met Magnus and he didn’t want to lose it. Lose him. 

“We may both be in the Shadow World but you are well aware of how strong the discrimination is between both our kinds. As much as I love to cause a scandal, I am certain you don’t.” Magnus lay on his side and face Alec completely. 

The boy looked solemn and Magnus laced his fingers through his. They both stared at it. The possibility of them being together ran in both their minds, a sad thought. 

“The world is cruel.” Alec whispered, his voce cracking so slightly. 

Magnus couldn’t agree more. 

They held each other for awhile, knowing this was their last moment together before going back to New York. They said sweet nothings to each other, drowning in the feel of being in another’s hold. Magnus cleaned the lake side where they resided for a while, leaving no trace of the night that transpired before. 

“Ready?” Magnus asked. 

Alec had just finished dressing and gave him a tight smile. “Yep.” 

“Alright.” 

There was a cloud of sadness hanging over them. Alec’s night of freedom has come to an end and he didn’t know if he would see Magnus again. Magnus though, wondered what he felt earlier and what did it mean. Did it mean more than a simple romantic interest? 

A Portal appeared before them as Magnus had summoned and they faced each other. They held hands tightly, their knuckles turning white. 

“Did I live up to my promise?” Magnus asked, his tone sorrowful. 

“You did, splendidly. Thank you.” Alec’s eyes were glassy. 

“I’ve never had this much fun in a while. This is by far the best New Year’s Eve I’ve ever experienced.” The chilly winter breeze struck them but one last time, Magnus sent a bolt of warmness through Alec’s veins. 

They stood in silence before Alec spoke again. 

“Magnus, will I ever see you again?” He blinked hard a couple of times. 

“Possibly, I am the High Warlock of Brooklyn. But Alexander, it’s best not to. The best things in life aren’t meant to be repeated.” Magnus spoke with sorrow. “I hope you find yourself and the courage to open up to your parents.” 

The responsibilities and the return to normalcy loomed over Alec. “I hope so, too.” 

“You should know that after this you will leave a mark on my entire existence.” Magnus confessed. 

Alec’s heart swelled. “The same goes to you, Bane.” 

They smiled, a sad one. “So this is it.” Magnus said indicating the Portal. 

“I guess.” 

They stepped towards the shimmering Portal, hands still interlocked. Alec took a deep breath, unprepared to leave it all behind and face the world again and then darkness came. 

He was in New York again, in Times Square to be specific. Magnus was beside him, hands stuffed in his pockets. 

“Take care of yourself, Alexander.” His cat eyes on Alec’s. 

Before Alec can reply Magnus vanished into the crowd of people and he was all alone with memories of a warlock who stole his heart. 

  


*

Magnus didn’t deny the sadness that overcame him later that day. He dreamt of fireworks and Marks along with a pair of cerulean eyes that haunted his beating immortal heart everyday. 

**SEPTEMBER 2013**

  


“I told you to stop giving mundane corporations my name and number. My voicemail and inbox are flooding with moronic requests, Ragnor!” Magnus shoved his phone in front of the other warlock’s face. 

For six days in a row companies and corporations were pestering Magnus with deals, offers, and requests. But most of the demands were idiotic such as the most recent one that he was showing to Ragnor who was sitting in the dining table. 

“Why do they need a box of ostrich feathers?” Ragnor wondered, a smile forming on his green complexion. 

“That’s not all of it.” Magnus scrolled down. 

“They’re also asking you to give them Beyoncé’s number?” Ragnor was now fully grinning. 

Magnus withdrew his phone and huffed. “It’s not funny. I can’t use my stupid phone now because ever five minute or ten there’s a phone call or a notification or a message and it’s all because of you.” 

“I’m sorry.” The fucker didn’t sound apologetic at all. “But aren’t you the High Warlock of Brooklyn?” 

“My job isn’t for mundane companies that want to eliminate each other by putting toads in their main office’s lobby. It’s for the Shadow World.” He spat and Chairman Meow stared at him with wide assessing eyes then yawned in boredom. 

Ragnor planted his face on his hand. ‘Fine, if it’s bothering you so badly then I’ll stop. I also suggest you buy a new phone and a new number.” 

“No shit, Fell.” Magnus strode to the kitchen counter and placed his phone atop it. A moment later, it was encased in blue flames. 

“You’re so moody right now. Go call one of your werewolf fuck buddies. Oh wait, you can’t.” Ragnor stared at the now dissolved mobile phone with a smirk. 

“You’re a dick.” 

Before Ragnor can agree with that, the buzzer rang. 

Magnus immediately accepted and waited for whoever rang to come up. It was a casual routine for his clients from the Shadow World. A few moments later there was a knock on his door and Magnus opened it. He took a step back from the person in his doorway. 

“Magnus? Who is it?” Ragnor asked with furrowed eyebrows. He didn’t receive a response. 

“Alexander.” Magnus breathed out, processing the man in front of him. 

It has been six years since _that_ night. The dreams containing Alec had stopped two years ago when he had kept the thoughts of him at bay and now here he was. Alec was now more built, he had faint creases in his face that wasn’t there before and there was a barely visible stubble on his chin. But his eyes, his eyes were the same though they carried something that Magnus couldn’t name. 

“Oh.” Ragnor said. He knew the story of Alec and Magnus, he also knows how his friend feels even though Magnus feigns disinterest whenever the Lightwoods were brought on a conversation. Ragnor knows. “I better be off then.” 

The two stood silently across each other as Ragnor dashed passed them and said a “Good to see you again, Alexander.” too quickly for Alec to reply and vanished at the turn of the hallway. 

_‘Why is he here?’_ Magnus thought. 

“Ummm..” Magnus didn’t know what to say, his entire body felt paralyzed. 

Alec rubbed his neck. “Can I come in?” 

“Sure.” Magnus managed to say and made way for Alec. 

Alec took in the apartment. It was different now, there wasn’t any skating rink dancefloor or a bar or snow covered windows. He stood in the middle of the room and saw puffs of smoke rising out of a black undistinguishable item on the counter. “What’s that?” He pointed to it. 

Magnus noticed that his voice was deeper. “My phone, I burned it.” 

The Nephilim looked at him funnily. “Is everything okay?” 

_‘No. Yes. I don’t know. What are you doing here, Alexander?’_

“Yeah. It’s just something Ragnor did to piss me off as usual.” Magnus was a feet away from him. 

Alec couldn’t bear small talk anymore, he was here for a reason. He gulped and noticed that everything has changed from the floorboards to the bone structure of his face but Magnus stayed the same. 

“I’m getting married tomorrow evening.” He spoke quietly but the words were audible in every corner of the apartment. 

And another surprise landed on Magnus’ day. 

“To who?” 

“Does it even matter if I told you?” Alec was solemn and blue. He stared at the ground with his lips in a thin line. 

“No.” Magnus said, he suddenly had trouble breathing like his ribcage was crushed and his heart was slowly ceasing to exist. “Other than to uh, tell me that. Why are you here?” 

Alec slowly walked up to him and those forlorn eyes pierced him. “There’s something missing, Magnus.” 

“Do you love her?” He asked. 

“Of course, we love each other but it’s not enough. There’s an emptiness that she can’t fill for me.” His eyes were searching Magnus’ for something. “I can’t stop thinking of you, I’ve never forgotten that night.” 

Six years have passed and still, Alec’s heart belonged to the warlock with him unknowing and unaware. 

Magnus eyes widened. “You can’t do that. You’re getting married, Alec.” 

“I know, I know.” He ruffled his raven hair, frustrated. “But she’s not you!” He sobbed. 

Magnus took in the sight of a Shadowhunter breaking in pieces. “And I’m not her. I’m not the one you’re marrying. I’m not the one you can have a life with.” 

“But that can change right now, Magnus.” Alec gripped his shoulders. “Just say the word and that can happen. It’s not the same with her, I know that I love her but it’s not the one I felt with you.” 

The warlock mind was in a mess but it knew what would favor them both. Yes, he felt the same with Alexander. Yes, he hasn’t felt that way with anyone else in his whole life. But there was a cruel world waiting to punish them for simply loving each other. 

“We can’t.” He whispered, seeing a tear run down Alec’s cheek and hit the ground. 

“But I love you.” It was the only honest feeling Alec has for six years. 

_‘He loves me.’_ The words echoed in Magnus’ mind. 

Magnus cupped Alec’s face with both hands. “Alexander, I can’t let you throw away the chance to grow old and live a life together with someone you love. I would do anything to have that, you should know how lucky you are.” 

“But she’s not you.” Alec choked on his tears and embraced Magnus, his head lying on Magnus’ shoulder. The warlock smelled of sweet memories that will haunt him forever. 

Magnus rubbed Alec’s back in comfort. “A life with me would be you growing old and I, staying young forever with people looking down on our union. That would be unbearable, Alexander. You deserve something far more greater than that.” 

It was quiet for a while. Then the blue eyes boy released himself from Magnus but still encased in his arms. “I would have traded being a Shadowhunter to be by your side everyday for the rest of my life.” 

When the words hit Magnus, his heart shattered and he held back a tear. He’s had lovers but none of them wanted to share a future with him. “No. I would have traded being a warlock to be by your side everyday for the rest of our lives.” 

They smiled sadly at each other. 

“You’re always on my mind, Magnus. You still will be when we Mark each other tomorrow, and the day after that and the next until I cease to exist.” 

“I can help you out with that.” The idea would give Alec a happy ending but Magnus would bear the pain and suffer the most and he was willing to do that for the person he loves. 

“What is it?” 

Magnus internally forced himself to say the words out loud. “I’d remove your memories of the New Year’s Eve party six years ago.” 

Alec stepped back. “But that would mean I would also forget you. I would forget everything about you.” 

“Yes, you would forget you love me and continue living a life without a warlock in your mind. You would live a happy life, Alec.” 

He couldn’t believe Magnus was offering him such a thing. “This is forever? I wouldn’t remember the greatest night of my life, I wouldn’t remember a warlock so shiny kissing me under the fireworks he summoned, I wouldn’t remember being free forever?” 

Magnus nodded. “For your future.” 

He looked stricken but the offer was practical though agonizing. “And what about you? You would keep the memories we had while I remain clueless of a missing part of me.” 

“I would endure it for you.” 

Alec sucked in a breath. “Kiss me one last time.” His voice cracked, his eyes glossy once again. 

Magnus closed his eyes and leaned in. Their lips tenderly met and it was a slow, sad kiss. Alec’s cheek was tearstained and he was shaking in Magnus’ arms. They let go of each other. 

“Are you ready?” 

A downcast nod answered him. 

And there was a white light encircling Alec all of a sudden and Magnus stepped back. Magnus was about to chant the spell before Alec spoke. 

“Magnus?” 

“Yes?” 

“Do you love me?” 

Magnus stared at him incredulously. “What a stupid question. Of course, I love you Alexander.” 

And they smiled at each other once again before Magnus started and Alec slowly forgot him. 

Forgot the love they shared. 

The warlock had to push the tears back when Alec looked at him strangely and asked “Who are you?” 

.

Magnus told him his name and Alec said “Nice to meet you, Magnus. Where am I and why am I here?” 

This time Magnus told a lie about him wondering the neighborhood and suddenly getting lost. Alec looked unconvinced but decided to be on his way and when the door shut, Magnus broke down in tears. 

  


*

**EPILOGUE**

Alexander Gideon Lightwood married and had children, he didn’t waste his life away. He spent his life being a true Shadowhunter and became head of the New York Institute. During the holidays, he and his family would stay at their manor in Alicante, he always found the fireworks fascinating. 

Magnus Bane stayed the same while Alec aged and the blue of his eyes faded slowly. Magnus still threw parties and it was in one of them that he heard the news. Ragnor Fell whispered it to him while dancing with one of the fey. 

Alec Lightwood has passed away. 

Magnus immediately left the faerie and locked himself in his room, fat drops of tears wet the floor and the sound of his sobs echoed through the entire room. He slept afterwards and forgot the party he was hosting, Ragnor knew what to do and he filled in for his friend. It was the only party Ragnor didn’t piss Magnus off. 

That year’s New Year’s Eve Magnus Portaled to Lake Lynn and stared at the dark horizon. He waited for midnight, while waiting he remembered the troubled boy he fell in love with. The promise he eagerly kept and fulfilled, the way Alec blushed when Magnus complimented and teased him, the calloused hands he warmed in the winter night. 

Through the years after he erased Alec’s memory of him, Magnus fell into a state of depression. He made a mistake, he only fooled himself. 

Then a spark from afar painted the pitch black sky. It was the first firework from Alicante. Then a flashback of Alec and him eating McDonald’s and sensation of the softness of his lips. It was midnight and Magnus raised a hand in the air and sparks flew and created the most spectacular fireworks display Idris has ever seen. 

There was a spiral of colors, an intersecting design, complicated and wonderful fireworks exploded above him and the lake reflected it perfectly. The ground and the sky were in different colors due to the fireworks. 

_‘This is for Alexander.’_

The mistake he made would chase him forever in his immortal life. Admitting it now, as he stared at the sky crushed the remaining parts of him. 

He realized he would never encounter anyone like Alexander, he would never hear anyone say the words he said to him. No one would be Alexander and he was doomed to walk the earth forever but alone. He would have had a life with Alexander if he agreed and called the marriage off and let him experience a life of freedom. 

Magnus realized he couldn’t have given a fuck about the judgmental society they had if It would mean he could live with Alec, if he could live with somebody who wanted him and the future he will bring. They could have had a life. 

And Magnus was a fool to deny himself those. Parties couldn’t give him true love, the feeling of being whole. What is life when you have no one to spend it with? 

Slowly, he noticed he was crying and he let the tears fall. 

And as the lonesome warlock had these epiphanies, he was looking at the last and final firework he had. It was blue like the shade of his eyes, and they fell like tears falling from the sky. 


End file.
